


My friends and I have problems

by fearthelocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe fluff, Romance, Smut, Tattoos, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearthelocaldreamer/pseuds/fearthelocaldreamer
Summary: What can you do, if you forget your paper with some drawings on it in a room, and the only one to find it is a boy who's hair is as pink as the briefs of your mom?Josh helps Tyler with his demons.And his architecture professor.





	1. ☔

Most of the stories he knows are the same: a cute girl is new at highschool, is running through the hallway in complete desperation because she's already late for class and all the other students are already in their rooms. But suddenly this one guy appears ('cause he forgot his math book), helps her finding her room and afterwards he sits with her in the cafeteria, because he picked her up from class and they fall in love. This story is actually very similar, but not entirely. The oh so sweet girl is a boy and he wouldn't consider himself as 'cute'. And when he walks through the hallway, he would lower his head so nobody would notice him. Tyler's totally okay with it, but it turns out as quite difficult to ask someone for the room he's looking for, when he doesn't want to talk to anyone at all. He lifts his head from the time to time to look at the little room-numbers on the wall next to the doors and tries not to look too stranded. But obviously it doesn't work because the next moment someone taps at his shoulder. A boy who's a little smaller than Tyler with a huge forehead is standing right in front of him, a little grin on his lips.  
"Do you need help? You seemed a bit lost." He asks. Well, now that he got approached he might as well ask for the room.  
"Uhm, yes, I'm looking for room 201, architecture. Can you help me?" Tyler asks politely. The grin on the boy's face gets even bigger when he nods and starts walking in the direction Tyler just came from.  
"I'm Brendon, by the way." the boy says. Tyler looks up and examines his face. Besides his large forehead Brendon has got dark eyes and even darker hair. Now Brendon looks up, so he peeks straight on.  
"I'm Tyler."  
"Well Tyler, you seem to be new, am I right?" Brendon asks. Tyler nods silently and finally they're at room 201. Brendon turns to him and looks over Tyler, as he did a minute ago, then he smiles.  
„What if I pick you up later, after class?“ Brendon asks and grins again. Tyler shrugs and nods simultaneously, but tries to smile anyway.  
„Perfect, I'll be waiting here later on. See ya.“ After Tyler looks for time on his phone, he recognizes that he's already four minutes too late.  
„Shit.“ He takes a deep breath, tries to open the door as quiet as he can, but fails as it makes a noise like cats when you step on their tails. What a perfect first day. Tyler's got the impression that it gets more like the typical story with every minute he's in this god damn school. Everyone in this room stares at him as he enters. He hates that.  
„Mister Joseph, nice that you honour us with your presence. You seem to be a bit late, let's hope this will not happen again. Take a seat.“ Tyler continues to look at the ground after he chose a seat. He walkes upstairs to the place he considered his own now and packes out his notebook and his pencil case. After everything's in its place he takes out a pencil and starts drawing little figures. Art was always his favourite subject and the teacher never seemed to bother about him doing his own stuff. He drew and painted the necessary things and the rest of the lesson the lecturer left him alone with his thoughts and doodles. Well, most of the drawings aren't actually 'doodles' but he doesn't like the word 'artwork'. He would feel like da Vinci or some kind of artist. Unearned, in his own eyes. His sketches are okay but not that good. Some of his friends said he could become even better if he would just practice more professionally. Like, with better pens and better paper and a teacher. Butt nothign seems farther than this. His mother always told him art wouldn't be something he could live on, so he had given up on this idea pretty early. But architecture is quite nearby, so he decided to study this instead. And it turned out that it's actually very interesting.  
„Mister Joseph, are you paying attention to me?“ Tyler looks up, directly into the eyes of his professor. He seems to have it in for Tyler today, it looks that this year is going to be very long-winded.  
„You don't seem to be attentive. Would you like to continue the rest of the lesson outside this room please, so I can go on?“ Gaping in disbelief, he remains seated for almost a minute before he packes his stuff back in his bag and rushes down the stairs. Tylers face turns red. Everyone stares at him again and he wishes for a hole to swallow him.


	2. ❁

The first thought that went through the boy's mind is „poor guy“. The professor was actually never really mean, why is he now? It seems to be the boy's first day, he's never seem him before, why can't the professor bear a little with the boy? He takes a look to the seat where the brown haired has been sitting just a minute ago and he notices a little piece of paper. He just stares at the paper, before he puts his books in his bag too, grabs the paper and leaves the lecture hall. But he looks angrily at the professor, but just so that he can't see it very well. Just because he doesn't like the professor anymore, he doesn't have to spoil things with him. In the end, the professor assigns the marks. As soon as he's out of the hall, he takes a look at the drawings. On the paper are a few figures drawn, as well as a few parts of a body. In the lower left corner he's drawn a few eyes, in a wild mixture of details and raw structures. He shaded the corners of the eyes and the eyelid crease, but just sketched the eye itself. The other drawings weren't much different. In the upper left corner he's drawn a nose and two legs, but just outlined the toes. The boy has to hold himself from standing in the corridor with an open mouth. But the hallway is completly empty (totally unexpected), so nobody would have seen him, the only sound he hears are some steps on the floor. He decides to follow them, it could be the artistic boy in the end. The sound leads him to the big stairway at the complete other end of the college. Why the frick does he go there? A door would have been just a few meters to the left of the lecture hall. But the boy he considered as new was probably so furious, that he hasn't been paying attention to it. Suddenly the steps become silent. As quiet as he is able to, he sneakes forward until he spots a slim, brown haired figure sitting on the stairs, head in its hands, hunched shoulders. The bag of the artistic is right next to him, open and some books are dropped out. As the boy gets closer he hears the brown-haired muttering: „Shit, I'm such an idiot, frick. First day and …“ then he can't understand anything anymore, but for some reason the boy has to smile. The artist's kinda cute, sitting there, mumbling, insulting himself. It's like in some of the books the boy has been reading: the sun lightens up the artistic boy's hair and makes it look like (goog god, he hates himself for that word) chocolate. But really, it looks like the milk chocolate, the boy's mother used to bring home, when he was sad or something. The next moment he catches himself saying: „You are not and I think you forgot something.“ The guy flinches and spins around. When he recognizes that the boy is not a professor he takes a deep breath and relaxes his shoulders. His eyes lighten up when the boy hands him the lost piece of paper and snatches it out of the boy's hand.  
„Shit, thanks man, i was already afraid the professor could find it.“ A smile spreads on the artists face and makes him look even more beautiful, than he is anyway. His cheakbones look like he's put a shit-ton of this glitter stuff on them, like a lot of girls do it sometimes. He catches himself staring at the boy, so he bucks up quick and responds: „Yeah, you left it on your seat and I thought I should probably run after you and hand it to you.“ He earns a small smile for that, that makes his heart skip a beat. What the frick was that?  
„Is the prof always like this?“ the artistic asks.  
„Well, actually not, but if it helps in any way, I don't like him anymore, I even gave him a killing glance.“ The boy says and tries to look as bad as he can. He probably fails miserable but it brings in another smile of the brown-haired and so it was definitely worth it.  
„Thank you, I feel a shit-ton better now. By the way, I'm Tyler.“ Tyler … He pronounces it different to what the boy is used to. He knows only one other Tyler and he almost speaks it out like Taylor. But not this Tyler, right in front of him, who uses the phrase shit-ton (which makes him twohundred percent more likable) and looks like he's got glitter on his face.  
„I'm Josh.“


End file.
